The Life After
by Greysobsessedsuperwholocian
Summary: Five years after the event of season 5 and life seems to have calmed down and the family now lives a normal life, without having to worry about what is behind them. But all of this quickly changes after Mike is arrested for a crime he didn't commit.
1. Chapter 1

Michael sat next to his brother, a free man, something for the last 8 years he has never been. Watching his son and his wife enjoy the sunlight with Sheba, Michael feels a sense of pride. No, he feels a sense of calm, no longer having to run from the world or leave his family behind, even if it was to protect them from the evils that be. Looking over his shoulder, Michael finally realises he no longer has to run.

5 years later

"Enjoy your first day of school sweetheart" Sara calls out to her son as he hesitantly gets out of the car. His first day of middle school is a day that the boy has not been looking forward too. Mike looks up at his mother, attempting one last time to get her to give in to his constant request to not go to school. "Mum please, can't you or dad homeschool me, I'd get more out of that kind of an education that way anyway. None of these kids like me and these classes are all too easy"

"I'm sure they like you. What's not to like? And in regards to the classes being too easy, how about we talk about it after you've seen what school is like?" Sara smiled down at her son, a loving look on her face. "Come on, I'll see you later. I will be right here to pick you up after school. Love you.""Love you too mum. Bye" Mike got out of the car and made his way up the steps and into the front of the school.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking inside the school was a daunting experience for Mike. He watched the senior kids walk with ease, knowing exactly where to go. The feeling of disorientation must have been conveyed on his face because before long a boy who looked about his age walked up to him.

"Hey, my name is Sebastian, but everyone calls me Seb. You look lost, want some help?"

Mike looks at the boy and hesitates for a moment, unsure whether to trust the boy or not. After a moment, he hands the boy his timetable.

"Hey you're in Hanford's class, so am I. I hear he's really nice, so that's good. I guess that's why they stick him with the new kids. Give us a friendly face to ease us into the chaos." Seb led Mike through the maze of corridors until they finally arrived at their classroom. When the boys entered the teacher, Mr Hanford apparently, turned towards them and smiled.

"Ahh Seb, it appears you found another one, that you for guiding him here." Mr Hanford then turned to continue discussing with a parent of one of the other children in the class. Seb pointed towards a seat in the classroom.

"That's yours," he pointed towards the seat next to it, underneath which there was a bag with the name SEB written across it in big childish letters, "cause that one is mine and we're friends now and friends sit together." Mike looked up at the boy and smiled.

"Friends. I like that. Thanks, Seb." The boys both took their seats and Mr Hanford began the class, introducing everyone. Hanford began calling the class roll, descending down the alphabet, until he finally got to s.

"Michael Scofield?"

"Hi sir, I'm here. Although I prefer to be called Mike, Michael's my dad." Mike stood up and addressed the man, who smiled at him and made the note in his book. From then on the lesson went well, he made a few friends and followed Seb around, as the boy seemed to know where he was going. It probably helped that his older brother was in the year above theirs. When it was finally time for him to meet his mother outside the school gates, he got into the car with a smile on his face.

"Hi sweety, how was your day?""Much better than I expected, I don't think I'll need that homeschooling after all".


	2. Chapter 2

The boys soon became close friends, and the day arrived that Sara never thought she'd see. Mike came bounding down the staircase, and called out to his mother in the kitchen, a smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey mum, Seb is coming over for a bit. Is that OK? I'll check with dad too." Sara nodded her head. She reached into the fridge and pulled out some carrots and dip, preparing for the incoming request for food. Mike gave his mother a hug, and turned and ran down the corridor towards his father's office.

"Dad, can a friend from school come over today?" Michael looked up from the plans he was studying, and smiled at his son.

"Of course he can. What's his name?"

"Thanks dad. His name is Seb, and he's in my class." Mike gave his father a hug and ran out of the room. A few minutes later Seb arrived and greeted Sara, before following Mike through the house and into his bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sara walked in Michael's office and put her hands on his shoulders, his eyes never leaving the page. He reached up and grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"What are we working on" Sara asked her husband. He was always working on different projects and she often struggled to keep track of what he was working on at one particular time. Michael turned his chair to face her, reached forward, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Just some tower for some big company. How are Mike and his friend."

"They're fine, I just looked in on them and they were building forts or something with the lego."

"I'm glad, he seems to have really bonded with that boy, he's always talking about him."

"It's good to see him getting along with those his age." Sara smiled at her husband and noticed the door was now almost closed. Realising that her son and his friend are probably spying on the two, she bend down and gave Michael a kiss, deep enough to tease their son but not far enough for it to develop further.

Screams of 'EWW' and 'gross' came from outside the door, followed by the pitterpatter of the boys running back to Mike's room. Sara and Michael just smiled and kissed again. Sara then left Michael to his work and went back to the kitchen to make the boys lunch.


End file.
